Sonic Riders
Sonic Riders (ソニックライダーズ Sonikku Raidāzu?) is a hoverboard-racing video game spin-off produced by Sega and developed by their second-party, United Game Artists for the Nintendo GameCube, PlayStation 2, Xbox and PC. It is the fourth racing game in the Sonic the Hedgehog series, preceded by Sonic Drift, Sonic Drift 2 and Sonic R. This time, the characters ride on hoverboards called "Extreme Gear". Sonic Riders was revealed by Famitsu on 7 September 2005 prior to 2005's Tokyo Game Show. The game was released to start off the 15th anniversary of the Sonic the Hedgehog series. This game introduces five new playable characters, the Babylon Rogues and the E-10000 series. A sequel to Sonic Riders, entitled as Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity, has been released on the Wii and PlayStation 2 systems. A second sequel, entitled Sonic Free Riders, was released on 4 November 2010 for the Xbox 360's hands-free Kinect peripheral. Gameplay The game is played in its entirety using hover boards, which function largely like skateboards. Players must race seven other competitors on a total of 16 tracks, 9 of which must be unlocked through progress in the story mode, and two of which must be unlocked by winning Gold in each World Grand Prix (5 tracks per Grand Prix). Each individual character has different statistics, altering their performance slightly in races. A key component of the game is the Air Tank, displayed in the lower right-hand corner of the screen. Air serves as the fuel for Extreme Gear and is depleted gradually as the race goes on and by certain maneuvers. These include cornering, allowing the player to round sharp turns with ease and building tension before a jump, which involves using Air to propel the player higher off of ramps. If a player runs out of Air, their character will start running, putting them at several disadvantages; they can't boost, attack, corner easily or use charged jumps. After going off ramps, players can perform various Air Tricks, which refill the Air gauge according to their rating. In the Story Mode, players take part in consecutive races, one after the other, based on the storyline, in order to defeat the Babylon Rogues or the Heroes and win the Grand Prix. Artworks 'Render 2D' Riders_sonic.png|Sonic the Hedgehog Riders_tails.png|Miles "Tails" Prower Riders_knuckles.png|Knuckles the Echidna Riders_jet.png|Jet the Hawk Riders_wave.png|Wave the Swallow Riders_storm.png|Storm the Albatross Riders_sally.png|Princess Sally Acorn Riders_cream.png|Cream the Rabbit Riders_amy.jpg|Amy Rose Riders_shadow.jpg|Shadow the Hedgehog Riders_rouge.png|Rouge the Bat Riders_omega.png|E-123 Omega Characters Playable Characters 'Team Heroes' *Sonic the Hedgehog *Miles "Tails" Prower *Knuckles the Echidna 'Team Babylon' *Jet the Hawk *Wave the Swallow *Storm the Albatross 'Team Girls' *Princess Sally Acorn *Cream the Rabbit *Amy Rose 'Team Dark' *Shadow the Hedgehog *Rouge the Bat *E-123 Omega Unused Voices Sonic Riders/Unused Voices Videos 'Voice Sounds' Sonic Riders - Sonic The Hedgehog Voice Sound Sonic Riders - Miles Tails Prower Voice Sound Sonic Riders - Knuckles The Echidna Voice Sound Sonic Riders - Jet The Hawk Voice Sound Sonic Riders - Wave The Swallow Voice Sound Sonic Riders - Storm The Albatross Voice Sound Sonic Riders - Princess Sally Acorn Voice Sounds Sonic Riders - Cream The Rabbit Voice Sound Sonic Riders - Amy Rose Voice Sound Sonic Riders - Shadow The Hedgehog Voice Sound Sonic Riders - Rouge The Bat Voice Sound Sonic Riders - E-123 Omega Voice Sound Voice Cast *'Jason Griffith' as Sonic the Hedgehog, Shadow the Hedgehog and Jet the Hawk *'Amy Palant' as Miles "Tails" Prower *'Dan Green' as Knuckles the Echidna and Storm the Albatross *'Tara Strong' as Princess Sally Acorn *'Rebecca Honig' as Cream the Rabbit *'Lisa Ortiz' as Amy Rose *'Kathleen Delaney' as Rouge the Bat *'Maddie Blaustein' as E-123 Omega *'Bella Hudson' as Wave the Swallow *'Mike Pollock' as Doctor Eggman Voice Sounds Sonic Riders/Voice Sounds Category:Sonic Games Category:Sega Games Category:Sonic Riders Games Category:Video Game Category:Video-games Category:Games